Memorias de una guerra: por Effie Trinket
by Eliza20
Summary: (Two-shot) Hoy, sé que debo escribir esto. Por los que estamos y los que estuvimos. Soy Effie Trinket y éstas son mis memorias. Este fic participa en el foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo FF! Este es mi primer fic para The Hunger Games. Trata de ****Effie Trinket, todo desde su perspectiva. ****Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games no me pertenece.**

**Este fic participa en el foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas". El reto fue puesto por Nina Berry.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Memorias de una guerra" por Effie Trinket<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hoy, sé que debo escribir esto. Por los que estamos y los que estuvimos. Soy Effie Trinket, antes era anunciadora del distrito doce en los Juegos del Hambre, los más brutales eventos que alguna vez adolecieron los alrededores de Panem. Estas son mis memorias, de todo lo que pasó, esperando que quien las lea pueda comprender lo que pasaba fuera de pantalla, lo que pasaba cuando ellos no vestían coloridos trajes ni buscaban patrocinadores y anunciaban la siguiente guerra…<em>

…

El antiguo distrito 12. Lugar donde cualquier persona se podía morir de hambre. Años pasaron hasta que pude verlos a ellos, dos niños solamente.

— Me presento voluntaria —había gritado ese día Katnnis.

En ese momento, mi primera impresión de ella fue buena. Apenas de dieciséis años, tenía toda una vida por delante. Fue lo suficientemente valiente para salvar a su hermana, que lo más seguro era que muriera en el baño de sangre. Luego conocí a Peeta, tan nervioso al ubicarse en su posición. Al principio pensé que eran unos jóvenes más que podría ver morir.

No podría haber estado más equivocada.

Cuando ganaron sus juegos al ser vistos como una trágica pareja de enamorados -ahora sé que Katnnis había fingido en esos juegos- pudieron hacer que los ciudadanos de Panem quedaran tan conmovidos que lograron ambos sobrevivir. En ese momento pensé que lo peor ya había pasado, que estarían a salvo en la Aldea de los Vencedores y podrían vivir en paz en lo que les quedaba de existencia fuera de los juegos.

Al parecer cometía otro error, ya que todo recién empezaba.

El tour de la victoria. Pensé que nunca acabaría. Siempre he sido una persona puntual y me enorgullezco de serlo, pero por primera vez no quería llegar a algún lugar. Desde el fatídico incidente en el distrito once hasta la fiesta en el capitolio, todo fue un completo desastre. Los distritos cada vez tenían más esperanza, todos querían usar a Katniss para iniciar una rebelión. Hasta yo lo sabía, no era tonta. A mis oídos llegaban informes alarmantes de lo que pasaba y no hacía más que angustiarme por el futuro de esos dos niños.

Ella parecía cada vez más angustiada, pero en ese momento pensé que era por la boda que ya se había anunciado, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que Katniss se había enterado de los disturbios en los otros distritos.

Pasaba mi tiempo haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia, que se llevaría a cabo en el capitolio, hasta que lo supe. No habría boda.

— …En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los mas fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores...

Al oír eso, mi corazón se partió. Una maldición salió de mis labios sin importar que los demás criticaran mi comportamiento, ya que en lo único que pensaba era en mis dos queridos niños en la arena de nuevo.

Le envié a Peeta una grabación de todos los ganadores anteriores que aún vivían, esperando que le ayudara en algo aunque sabía que ellos tenían una clara desventaja, no conocían a nadie allí mientras que los otros vencedores hasta eran amigos entre ellos. Eran los nuevos y probablemente serían las primeras víctimas.

El día de la cosecha fu el día más largo de mi vida, pude ver a Katniss ocupando su lugar, con solo ver su mirada supe que ella sabía que no volvería a casa. Haymitch fue el que salió en el sorteo, pero Peeta ocupó su lugar. Los amantes trágicos del distrito doce, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Desde la presentación de tributos hasta las prácticas sabía que algo andaba mal, podía ver a Haymitch más extraño de lo usual: ya no tomaba tanto, se reunía con los otros tributos en secreto y encima de todo, desaparecía por ratos y luego volvía serio. Lo atribuí al nerviosismo causado por el quell, pero hasta yo me di cuenta que todo andaba de una manera antinatural. Los ciudadanos del capitolio estaban muy unidos a sus vencedores, no tenía sentido enviarlos de nuevo a matarse entre ellos.

La entrevista fue muy abrumadora, ayudando a Katniss con su vestido largo de novia mientras que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar. Luego de oír a todos los tributos dar sus quejas sobre los juegos le tocaba hablar a Katniss. Le fue bien hasta que dio giros, cambiando su vestido por uno de un sinsajo. Tal vez en ese momento me di cuenta de ello, pero traté de pasarlo por alto.

La entrevista de Peeta fue el detonante principal. El repentino embarazo de una participante de los juegos causó molestias en los espectadores, quienes reclamaban por la injusticia. Aunque sabía que eso era momentáneo, cuando vieran sangre se olvidarían de la indefensa e irreal vida que crecía dentro de Katniss. No pude despedirme de ellos luego del caos, todas las personas en la calle no dejaban la avenida transitable. Debía confiar, aunque sabía que no vería a uno de ellos al final de todo.

El comienzo de los juegos fue aún más sangriento. Cuando vi la arena en la que competirían supe que mis chicos tenían desventaja, ya que todo estaba rodeado de agua. Me sorprendí al ver a Katniss saltar al agua sin miedo alguno, no supe cuando había aprendido a nadar pero le agradecía por ello. Ver que hizo equipo con Finnick y me tranquilizó, ellos podrían mantenerla a salvo.

Las muertes siguieron esos días: Mags, Wiress, Chaff. Todos ellos, compañeros entrañables de Haymitch y míos.

El plan de Beete desde un comienzo me dio curiosidad, si bien la idea era interesante sabía que algo andaba mal en todo ello. El cable conectado al árbol en el caía el rayo a las doce era inseguro, pero solo quedaba esperar. No supe cuando todo se había vuelto confuso, pude ver los juegos hasta cierto punto, cuando cortaron la transmisión.

En ese momento supe que todo iba a cambiar, todo lo que conocía y valoraba… Todo iba a ser puesto a prueba.

Porque esto, era apenas el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola a todos! Al principio pensé hacer un one-shot, pero decidí hacerlo un poco más largo. Ni bien termine la continuación la subo. Agradecería mucho saber sus opiniones ya que es el primer fic que subo para este fandom.

¡Saludos a los que se pasen por aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

La oscuridad es lo único que recuerdo de cuando vi a Katniss disparar esa flecha contra el campo de fuerza en la arena.

Gritos, muchos gritos. Aún estando en el centro de entrenamiento podía sentir mucho miedo, sabía que eso había sido obra de algo más grande, pero no quise creerlo hasta que casi me arrestan.

— Srta. Trinket. ¿Viene conmigo? —escuché decir a quien yo creía el vigilante en jefe de los quartell quell.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —alcanzo a decir cuando veo que los que me iban a arrestar estaban en el suelo, noqueados por otros soldados.

— Esta es una rebelión —me dijo con tanta soltura que me sorprendí, parecía hablar del tiempo— Usted decide.

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, cuando unos hombres me estaban llevando a un aerodeslizador. Ya me encontraba confundida, pero no lograba captar todo.

¿Acaso era una rebelión contra el Capitolio? En ese momento solo podía pensar en la gran estupidez que era atacarla, los aniquilarían en cuestión de días. Sentía que traicionaba mis ideales al no luchar para que me soltaran, sabía que de poder volver alguna vez al capitolio no iba a ser lo mismo; pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, claro que nunca lo iba admitir, hasta ahora.

Siempre me enorgullecí de ser del capitolio, pero luego de ser escolta por varios años del peor distrito de todo Panem y ver a la gente sufrir de hambre mientras los banquetes en mi "hogar" no acababan, podía hacerme ver la realidad. Era una completa crueldad, lo sabía, pero esa era la vida que tenían y nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Pasé horas sin saber qué hacer hasta llegar al distrito trece. Al principio me pareció una locura, el trece se había destruido hace mucho, pero al bajar por el ascensor y ver aquel complejo pude notar que para ellos, la guerra jamás terminó.

Me quedé en el cuarto –prisión- que me asignaron. En ese momento sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba y todo por lo que había trabajado se estaba alejando. Pensaba en lo que pasaría con los demás. Cinna, el estilista de Katniss estaba muerto; Portia y el equipo de Peeta también estaban muertos y el equipo de estilistas de Katniss seguramente estaban presos.

Desde el momento en el que escuché el disparo en el once a ese anciano supe que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Supe que ser amigo de "la chica en llamas" era una sentencia de odio de parte del presidente. Si quería mantener al equipo y a mí a salvo, el show debía continuar. Planeé ser cuidadosa para los siguientes juegos y una vez más la situación se salió de control.

— Sabe que esto no es una celda, se puede abrir de ambos lados…

Si, lo sabía. Aunque lo dijera no ayudaba. No era estúpida, tal vez tenía la pequeña esperanza –por más mínima que sea- de poder retomar mi vida tal como era.

— Todos somos reemplazables —dijo sabiendo que aceptaría ser la escolta de Katniss.

— No su Sinsajo.

Ella era la única imprescindible en todo el asunto.

— Nadie en este lugar conoce a Katniss tanto como yo.

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba Plutarch Heavensbeen para saber que contaba conmigo; después de todo, aún era la escolta del doce.

Conversar de nuevo con Katniss fue reconfortante, verla me hizo recordar que no estaba sola. Tuve que decirle la verdad, la mayor probabilidad era que Cinna estuviera muerto. Pude ver el dolor en su rostro, pero era mejor a que viviera con la duda.

Al comenzar las grabaciones de los propos tuvimos problemas, si bien Katniss era espectacular en su papel de sinsajo, parecía que sus palabras eran forzadas, no era natural. Las veces en las que ella había inspirado a los demás era cuando nadie le había dicho qué hacer o decir, solo cuando era ella misma lograba que los distritos se llenaran de valor.

Sabía que podría lograrlo, era de las personas que tenía una inquebrantable fe hacia ella. Desde que la vi supe que era diferente, ya que se manejaba mejor en acción, por lo que cuando la mandaron al ocho sabía que hacían lo correcto. Partió junto con Cressida, el equipo de grabación y Gale.

Si bien formaba parte de la rebelión, nunca me sentí cómoda en el trece. A la hora del almuerzo, sabía que la gente me miraba. No soy estúpida y nunca lo he sido, reconozco que ellos me miraban así por mi inconfundible aire al Capitolio. Por donde me veían, se notaba que no era de ellos y me daba la impresión de que esperaban verme en uno de mis clásicos trajes algún día de estos.

No voy a mentir, no me sentía en casa.

Cuando vi el propo que había hecho junto con el equipo de grabación en el ocho no pude sentirme más orgullosa de ella. Era toda una líder, a pesar de no querer demostrarlo.

Ese fue un paso importante al próximo objetivo que Katniss le impuso a la presidenta Coin: rescatar a Peeta.

El ataque al trece de parte del capitolio y la recaída de Katniss fueron los que obligaron a la presidenta Coin a mandar un equipo a rescatarlo. Pero no salió como esperábamos.

El equipo de rescate regresó ileso, trayendo a muchos tributos que habían sido tomados prisioneros, pero no contábamos con el hijacking que le hicieron a Peeta. Muchos más regresaron, pero solo me podía concentrar en mi vencedor. Pude verlo decaído y totalmente fuera de sí.

Katniss tenía razón, el arma que tenía Snow contra ella era Peeta y se aseguró de que después de rescatarlo aún lo fuera.

El tiempo pasaba y yo ayudaba en lo que podía. No veía al sinsajo por el entrenamiento que estaba llevando y Haymitch estaba ocupado, por lo que me quedé sola en esos momentos. Odiaba quedarme sola, siempre estaba acostumbrada a que alguien esté siempre al lado, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Parecía que todo iba bien para los rebeldes y eso me llevo a pensar en un detalle que estaba pasando por alto. En caso que ganaran ¿Qué haría?

Cuando me avisaron que Katniss había pasado la prueba e iría como soldado me preocupé por ella como jamás lo había hecho por nadie, pero le deseé lo mejor mientras veía como su aerodeslizador partía.

— ¿Effie? No te reconocí sin tus vestiditos —esa era la irónica voz de Haymitch de nuevo.

— Y yo no te reconocí sobrio, Haymitch.

Esas eran parte de nuestras conversaciones después de la partida de Peeta, quien fue mandado por Coin aún sin el consentimiento de los demás.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de ello: la supuesta muerte del sinsajo, Coin anunciando que lideraba la revolución, el bombardeo a la casa del presidente. Nadie volvió a ser el mismo después de ello. Katniss mostraba un dolor inmenso en su mirada, Peeta aún estaba confundido en algunos detalles y yo, yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

Alisté a Katniss junto con su equipo de preparación para el final de todo, la ejecución de Snow. Mi mirada estaba vacía, lo sabía, lo había perdido todo y mi futuro era incierto. Cuando parecía que todo saldría bien, la flecha salió dirigida hacia Coin, la nueva presidenta de Panem. Atestigüé en el caso contra Katniss, después de ello me dijeron que me podía ir.

Decidí ir al capitolio, donde una vez había estado mi hogar. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a ser normales.

¿A quién engaño? Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como eran. Ahora la ciudad es un cementerio, sé que en cada lugar que piso hubo una persona muerta y eso es horrible.

Las personas que viven aquí tratan de olvidar, deshacerse de las pesadillas que rondan por las noches, de las bombas cayendo sobre nosotros o de ataques a la población. Sí, los ciudadanos del Capitolio también tenemos miedos y sentimientos, al igual que los demás. No somos muy diferentes a las personas de los distritos y eso es algo que siempre defenderé.

Pero no todo es desgracia en este mundo, los pocos rayos de esperanza dislumbran, augurando un futuro mejor para los que quedamos. Y para los que no están, los recuerdos siempre perdurarán, ya que nunca serán olvidados. Solo nos queda esperar y vivir correctamente para darle un sentido a sus muertes.

_Effie Trinket_

_"Que la suerte esté siempre de su parte"_

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero he andado ocupada y no lograba terminar de escribirlo. Como habrán notado he usado aspectos de la película como del libro, ya que en el libro no le dieron el espacio adecuado a Effie, ya que Katniss solamente la menciona cerca del final. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews: graciamaria. espinozapadron, Coraline T, ImagineMadness, Guest y Nina Berry; también a los que leyeron este fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
